


The Boy Who Promised

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Gen, Missing Scene, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always known his parents were a little different from most people. He'd just thought it was because they were British.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Promised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



> Spoilers up to the mid-season seven finale of _Doctor Who_ , including [the coda](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWU6XL9xI4k), by which it is inspired.
> 
> Written as a stocking stuffer for . With thanks to Canaan and Lindenharp for betaing.

When Tony came home from school on Thursday, his dad was just having breakfast. He had the night shift at the hospital this week. Mum was with him, nibbling on bacon and keeping him company. She pushed a plate with bacon and toast towards Tony and gestured for him to sit. Tony grinned. He hadn't had an after-school snack with his parents since grade school.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"I got an A in history!" 

Mum smiled proudly. "That's my son."

"It was mostly cause you helped me study." Mum was great at turning boring historical dates into exciting stories that were easy to remember.

Dad ruffled his hair, but his smile was serious. "Son, I need you to do something for me. It's important."

"Sure thing, Dad! What do you need?" Tony jumped up from his chair. 

Dad chuckled. "I didn't mean right now."

"Do you need help with the weeding this weekend?" He felt a sharp pang of disappointment, but smiled through it. "Sure! I was going to go to the malt shop with Frank and Doris, but I can call them." He hoped Doris wouldn't be angry at him for canceling, but he didn't want to say no to his parents. 

He saw Dad bite back a chuckle. "I wouldn't want to keep you from _Doris_." Mum took a sip of tea Tony was pretty sure was hiding a grin. 

Tony blushed. He hadn't thought anyone knew how pretty he thought Doris was, and how he sort of hoped maybe if they had a good time at the malt shop—even with her brother there—she'd like Tony and want to go steady. But of course his parents had caught on. Dad always knew what he was thinking. "So, um..." He rubbed his neck. "You said you wanted me to do something?" 

Mum smiled and patted the seat next to hers. "We need to tell you a story first." 

Tony grinned despite the heat in his face. His parents told great stories. He sat back down.

Mum took a deep breath. "When I was a little girl in England," she began, "I was saying a prayer to Santa one night..."

The End


End file.
